The Most Wonderful Day of the Year
The Most Wonderful Day of the Year from Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer is featured in A Very Glee Christmas, the tenth episode of Season Two. It is sung by the New Directions, with solos from Artie, Brittany, Kurt (Album Version), Quinn (Episode Version), Sam, and Tina. Quinn was featured in the song during the episode because Kurt was attending Dalton Academy during this period of time. It is featured on Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album. Lyrics Studio version= Tina with New Directions Girls: We're on the island of misfit toys Here we don't wanna stay Artie with New Directions Boys: We want to travel with Santa Claus Artie with New Directions: In his magic sleigh Artie: A pack full of toys means a sack full of joys For millions of girls and for millions of boys Artie with New Directions: When Christmas Day is here The most wonderful day of the year Sam: A jack-in-the-box waits for children to shout Kurt: Wake up! Don't you know that it's time to come out! New Directions: When Christmas Day is here The most wonderful day of the year Artie with New Directions: Toys galore scattered on the floor There's no room for more And it's all because of Santa Claus Sam: A scooter for Jimmy Kurt: A dolly for Sue Sam: The kind that will even say Brittany: "How do you do?" Tina with New Directions: When Christmas Day is here The most wonderful day of the year Brittany: How'd you like to be a spotted elephant? Artie: Or a choo-choo with square wheels on your caboose! Kurt: Or a water pistol that shoots..... jelly? New Directions: We're all Misfits! Artie and Tina with New Directions: If we're on the island of unwanted toys We'll miss all the fun with the girls and the boys When Christmas Day is here The most wonderful, wonderful Wonderful, wonderful Wonderful day of the year! |-| Episode version= Tina with New Directions Girls: We're on the island of misfit toys Here we don't wanna stay Artie with New Directions Boys: We want to travel with Santa Claus Artie with New Directions: In his magic sleigh Artie: A pack full of toys means a sack full of joys For millions of girls and for millions of boys Artie with New Directions: When Christmas Day is here The most wonderful day of the year Sam: A jack-in-the-box waits for children to shout Quinn: Wake up! Don't you know that it's time to come out! New Directions: When Christmas Day is here The most wonderful day of the year Artie with New Directions: Toys galore scattered on the floor There's no room for more And it's all because of Santa Claus Sam: A scooter for Jimmy Quinn: A dolly for Sue Sam: The kind that will even say Brittany: "How do you do?" Tina with New Directions: When Christmas Day is here The most wonderful day of the year Brittany: How'd you like to be a spotted elephant? Artie: Or a choo-choo with square wheels on your caboose! Quinn: Or a water pistol that shoots..... jelly? New Directions: We're all Misfits! Artie and Tina with New Directions: If we're on the island of unwanted toys We'll miss all the fun with the girls and the boys When Christmas Day is here The most wonderful, wonderful Wonderful, wonderful Wonderful day of the year! Trivia *This is one of the songs where someones part/s in the studio version was sung by someone else in the show similar to: A House Is Not a Home, Imagine, One, Time Warp, You're the Top, You Get What You Give, Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas, Drive My Car, You've Got to Hide Your Love Away, Pompeii, ''[[Home (Season Six)|''Home]]'' and Listen to Your Heart''. Gallery Ep_10_The_Most_Wonderful_Day_Of_The_Year_1.jpg the most wonderful day of the year.png ChristmasBritt.png SamChristmas.png BartieChristmas.png Glee-christmas-dirt-395.jpg TheMostWonderfulDayoftheYearBrittany.gif xmas.jpg xmas2.jpg xmas3.jpg tumblr_mkhi2he4YI1ra5gbxo1_250.gif Tumblr mkhi2he4YI1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mkhi2he4YI1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mkhi2he4YI1ra5gbxo4 r2 250.gif Tumblr mkhi2he4YI1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mkhi2he4YI1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mkhi2he4YI1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mkhi2he4YI1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif BrittanyNr45.gif GleeChristmasNr3.gif OverTheYears Christmas6.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Christmas Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two